


Stormlocks in Skyrim

by Shadysocks4321



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadysocks4321/pseuds/Shadysocks4321
Summary: Rumsara came to Skyrim to set up an Elven Rebellion base but was caught up in the chaos of this country. Follow her adventures from escaping Helgen & finding out she's Dragonborn to ending a brutal civil war & uniting a nation. While she's being the hero the Nords need, her baby brother Kalara is rising the ranks & plotting with the dastardly Thalmor. Her beloved little sister, Cortana has come to Skyrim to find her sister. Will she ever find her?





	1. Prologue - Welcome to Skyrim

        I should probably start by explaining why I am in Skyrim. After much discussion and debating the Elven Rebellion concluded to establish a base in Skyrim. I was given the task to set it up, after all it was my idea. Along the way I gathered as much intel on the current state of the Nordic country, and things were worse than we thought. I received word about an upstart Jarl fighting against the Thalmor. Apparently after the Great War and the signing of the White-Gold Concordant, he led an attack on an area called the Reach. This Jarl managed to capture and hold the city, Markarth, until the Imperial Legion allowed the worship of the Nordic God, Talos, once again. This incident was the root cause for the Thalmor to make their presence known in Skyrim and brought about the Imperial Laws that allow the Thalmor to “rip people from their homes” for the worship of Talos. I do not know much else about their motives outside of the religious part and I won’t most likely know until I reach Skyrim. These Nordic rebels, The Stormcloaks, may be potential allies; if they aren’t all elf-hating idiots.

           I had my spy, K’sirr, collect this information for me while his merchant band traveled close to Cyrodiil/Skyrim border. The town of Bruma often has travelers from Skyrim’s southernmost towns and cities. He also mentioned something about a Khajiit ban in some of the Skyrim cities, which seems troubling. I have been traveling between Skyrim and Hammerfell for several months now, trying to gather more information about Skyrim’s Jarls. Some of the holds have different local laws along with the Imperial Laws as well as different methods of keeping track of crimes. Also, with the civil war going all the Jarls lean one way or another. I have heard there is only one Jarl who is currently neutral in this war. He could be a potential friend and ally. In my many trips to and from Skyrim I had not actually come across any Stormcloaks which seemed strange. How could they be fighting a civil war on all fronts if they weren’t all over Skyrim? Or were their numbers smaller than what I initially thought?

            I heard a rumor that Stormcloak forces were gathering south of a town called Helgen. I know little about this town, other than it’s a good spot for traders to pass through coming from Cyrodiil. I should head to the town to see if the rumor was a ruse or not. So, I dressed in simple but warm traders’ clothes and headed through the forest of Falkreath to Helgen. I was on the East side of Lake Ilinalta when I left for Helgen and the sun was still high in the sky. As I approached Helgen the sun was starting to set, and the gates were beginning to close. I decided to camp in the woods nearby and watch the town. I could see silhouettes of guards on the battlements from my spot in the woods. Night patrols by local law enforcement is common but that wasn’t what worried me. It was the number of guards. Night patrols are smaller and more spread out, but these weren’t. Either they were preparing for something or something bad had happened in the town. I went to sleep that night with more questions than I had at the beginning of the day.

           I was woken early, before dawn, by the sounds of a fight nearby. Naturally I went to investigate it. I trekked some ways south and there it was. A small band of Stormcloaks surrounded by Imperial Soldiers. It looked like the Nord rebels ran into an ambush. Before I had time to flee the scene something hit me in the back of the head, rendering me unconscious. The next time I awoke, I was in a horse-drawn carriage with three other people.


	2. Unbound - Rumsara's Brilliant Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumsara is about to executed when Alduin swoops in to destroy Helgen, saving her. Now she has to get out of the Burning town.

 

         The blonde Nord sitting across from me, a Stormcloak Solider, began speaking to me. “Hey, you. You’re finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there.” He made a gesture at the other dark-haired Nord sitting next to him.

         The said thief replied quite angrily “Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn’t been looking for you, I could’ve stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there…You and me, we shouldn’t be here. It’s these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.”

         The Stormcloak replied calmly “We’re all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief.” The Imperial solider driving our carriage shouted back at us to be quiet.

          After a moment of silence, the thief gestured to the gagged man beside me in very fine clothing and asked, “And what’s wrong with him, huh?”

         The soldier replied in an offended tone “Watch your tongue.” He continued with a sense of pride “You’re speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.” This was the great Nord rebel lord I have heard about, color me unimpressed.

         The thief replied in distress “Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You’re the leader of the rebellion. But if they’ve captured you… Oh gods, where are they taking us?”

         The soldier replied “I don’t know where we’re going, but Sovngarde awaits.”

         The thief began to panic muttering “No, this can’t be happening. This isn’t happening.”

         We passed into the town of Helgen. The soldier said in a comforting tone to the thief “Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?”

         “Why do you care?”

         “A Nord’s last thoughts should be home.”

         “Rorikstead. I’m... I’m from Rorikstead.”

         I could see off in the distance a man with some Thalmor agents, a soldier walked up to him and saluted “General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting.”

         The General replied “Good. Let’s get this over with.”

         Our little horse thief began to pray “Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me.” Invoking the names of the divines, the poor thief really doesn’t do well under pressure.

         The Stormcloak soldier started to speak “Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this.” Of that I had no doubt. The Thalmor always like putting their fingers in another’s peanut-butter.

         He continued “This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe.”

         We passed a family outside their home. The little boy asked “Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?”

         The man who was his father replied, “You need to go inside, little cub?”

         “Why? I want to watch the soldiers.”

         “Inside the house, now.”

         “Yes, papa.”

         As the cart came to a halt, the Captain sharply issued orders, one of them to get us prisoners out of the cart. Our little thief asked “Why are we stopping?”

         The soldier responded “Why do you think? End of the line. Let’s go. Shouldn’t keep the gods waiting for us.”

          This caused our thief to panic, shrieking “NO! Wait! We’re not rebels!”.

          The Stormcloak ever a voice of calmness to our thief’s panicked screams and rants replied “Face your death with some courage, thief.”

          Our little thief turned to me and shouted “You’ve got to tell them! We weren’t with you! This is a mistake!”

          The Imperial Captain issued another order to make our execution more organized which caused our Stormcloak to comment about the Empire loving its lists. The Imperial soldier holding the said list began reading names off of it. “Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm” he stated.

          As the defeated rebel Jarl made his way to the chopping block, our Stormcloak called out “It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!”

          The Imperial soldier called out two more names “Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead.” So that’s what my two ‘companion’s’ names were.

          Lokir called out in desperation “No, I’m not a Rebel. You can’t do this!” He took off in a run.

          “Halt!” ordered the Captain.

          “You’re not going to kill me!” cried Lokir.

          In response the captain ordered her archers to shoot him down. Then she looked at the rest of us and asked “Anyone else feel like running?”

          The soldier with list looked at me and said “Wait. You there. Step Forward. Who are you?”

          I stepped forward to him and state my alias “I am Sumara, a trader.” He asked his superior what to do with me for I was not on the list. She simply decided that I should die none the less. So, soldier boy guided me to the chopping block.

          The man Ralof had pointed out as General Tullius walked up to the rebel leader and spoke to him, “Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn’t use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne.” Ulfric gave his muffled reply. Tullius continued “You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace.”

          I was trying not to scoff at this exchange when a noise akin to a roar sounded in the distance. This new mysterious noise put all on edge causing soldier boy to ask about it. His General assured him it was nothing, prompting the Captain to order the Priestess of Arkay to read us our last rites.

          The Priestess began “As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved...” she was interrupted by a stormcloak soldier eager to meet his death.

          The Priestess yielded and the solider walked up to block and as he kneeled he proclaimed his ancestors were proud of him and insulted the Imperial soldiers.  What a bold little nord. Although now the rest of us don’t get to stand here uncomfortable while a Priestess of Arkay drones on, _a damn shame._

          Just after the Stormcloak soldier was sent to Aetherius, another mysterious roar sounded a bit closer but still far off. The Imperial Soldier really was unsettled this time but his Captain requested my presence on the chopping block and of course, he obliged.

          As I was getting comfy on the chopping block, a third roar sounds and the creature who was behind them appeared. A Dragon, an enormous Dragon. Black as night covered in jagged scales with blood red eyes that bore into your soul. The Dragon soared above the town while my headsman was preparing to kill me. It landed on the tower behind the headsman and looked at me. Just as the headsman was going to finish his job, the Dragon shouted bringing down meteor showers. The Shout knocked the headsman down, saving me.  

          I wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to escape. As I was fleeing the chopping block I heard the General giving orders to kill the Dragon and evacuate the town.  Ralof saw me running and yelled to me to follow him. We entered one the nearby towers and inside were _more_ Stormcloaks.

          Ralof asked “Jarl Ulfric! What was that thing? Could the legends be true?”

          His Jarl responded “Legends don’t burn down villages. We need to move. Now!”.  Although I’m still unimpressed with Ulfric he was speaking sense and was rather calm; a good quality in a leader.

          Ralof agreed and stated “Up through the tower, let’s go!”.

          So, I followed him up. When we got to the next section, the stairs where covered in rubble and a few Stormcloaks were trying to move the rubble. Suddenly the Dragon bashes through the outside wall killing the Stormcloak trying to move stones. Then the beast breathed fire into the tower killing another. After the fire dissipates, Ralof gestures to the huge hole in the wall and says “See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! We’ll follow when we can!”

          I nod and jump from the tower through the roof of the inn. I hit the ground with a roll, got up and looked back at the tower full of Stormcloaks then continued with my escape. I cross the length of the inn and jump out through another hole onto a street. Helgen was burning around me. In such a short time the town was destroyed with its people running about screaming. On the street I saw the Imperial soldier from before trying to get civilians out of harm’s way.

          He yelled to the little boy who wanted to watch the soldiers, “Haming, you need to get over here. Now! Torolf!”.

          The child made it to safety but the man who was with him, Torolf, did not. The soldier ordered everyone to get back.

          He turned to me and said “Still alive prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way.” He turned to another man near him and said “Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join their defense”.

          Gunnar replied “Gods guide you, Hadvar.” So, that’s soldier boy’s name.

          Hadvar took off and I followed him. He shouted back to me “Stay close to the wall!”

          Just as we approached the wall, the Dragon perched upon it. We didn’t move, hiding in its shadow between its wings. Then the beast took off to rain destruction upon another part of the unfortunate town. We took this as a cue to flee our spot. Hadvar led me through the burned down buildings to the keep.

          Outside the keep, General Tullius was organizing his retreat. He yelled to Hadvar to enter the keep. Ralof and the Stormcloaks caught up to us.

          Ralof yelled to Hadvar “Hadvar, you Fucker! We’re escaping!”

          Hadvar replied “Ralof, you Bitch! I hope that Dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!”

          They both went into the keep. I could follow either one. I pondered for a moment which faction would be more beneficial to my mission here, while the town of Helgen burned around me. I decided that in the end the Empire has more power behind it and a unified Skyrim was stronger. Also, there is only enough room for one bitch in this party and that’s me. Sorry Ralof.

          I entered the keep after Hadvar. He looks at me, tells me to come over and let him cut my binds. Why either one of them couldn’t do this earlier, I have _no idea_. I let him cut my binds. He then advises me to try to find some gear in one of the chests.

          I looked around the room picking up things, gathering coins folks just left lying about. I found an incomplete Imperial armor set, some Iron swords and a key to the keep. I put on the set of armor and took two iron swords. After I was ready, Hadvar led us through the door in the back of the room. We went down some stairs and around a corner. We came to a gated entrance, inside behind the gate were two Stormcloak soldiers. Hadvar opened the gate stating to try to reason with them.

          The Stormcloaks did not want to reason with us and attacked on sight. One tried to rush me with his Warhammer but I parried with one sword while side-stepping. I followed through with a twirl and cut the Stormcloak down. Hadvar slew the other soldier just as quickly. I looted the soldiers for any coin and took one set of fur bracers and a shield from them. After I was finished, Hadvar led me through another door into a hall. As we entered the hall, some Stormcloaks were running further down the hall. Just as we were about to give chase, the Dragon roared causing part of the hall to cave in.

          Hadvar led me into a store room off to the side. Inside were two more Stormcloaks rummaging for supplies. They, of course, attack us. One of them also had a Warhammer and he came straight for me. Just like the other Stormcloak earlier, I parried with one sword and side-stepped. This time though, I swung high with my second sword slicing his head clean off. Hadvar once again defeated his enemy just as quickly. After the fight ended, he turned to me and advises me to check the room for some potions and other supplies. I decided to indulge him. I go rummaging through the various containers finding potions and alchemical supplies. On a table nearby, there was some more potions and a few coins. Once I was finished, I met Hadvar by another door.

          We left the store room and entered the hall on the other side of the rubble. Hadvar led me down some stairs talking about a torture room, _how fun_. As we neared the room, sounds of fighting met our ears. We quickly engaged and defeated the Stormcloak soldiers, saving the torturer and his assistant.

          The torturer turned to us and said “You fellows happened along just in time. These boys seemed a bit _upset_ at how I’ve been entertaining their comrades.”

          Hadvar replied a bit exasperated “Don’t you even know what’s going on? A dragon is attacking Helgen!”

          The torturer scoffs “A dragon? _Please_. Don’t make up nonsense.” He paused, thoughtfully he adds, “Although, come to think of it, I did hear some odd noises coming from other there.”

          Hadvar said to him “Come with us. We need to get out of here.”

          The torturer dismissed Hadvar saying “You have no authority over me, boy.”

          Hadvar shouted back him “Didn’t you hear me? I _said the **keep** is under **attack**_!”

          The assistant was eager to join us though. Hadvar once more advised me to grab all the things, he even gave me a lockpick. I wandered around the room to the armory and picked up more lockpicks, another shield, can’t have _too many_ of those, and a mace. I left the armory for the cages. In one was a dead mage with things. I broke into his cell and took his things as he no longer needed them. Of course, the torturer made some sarcastic comment to which I just rolled my eyes. Next to the cage with mage in it was a table with more stuff on it. I grabbed the knapsack, the dagger and a book. It was _The Book of the Dragonborn_ and for some reason I was compelled to take it, perhaps it was fate.

          The assistant led us out of the torture room down a hall lined with cells. In one was a coin purse. I picked the lock and grabbed the money. I caught up with my companions in another room also filled with cages. This time they were occupied by the dead. We continued through the room into a cave. In the cave were a group of ten or so Stormcloaks trying to find a way out. A small battle ensued. In a short time, the three of us defeated our opponents. We continued on to the raised bridge when the assistant said he was going back to get the torturer, Hadvar nods in acknowledgment. Hadvar and I cross the bridge into another a cave, suddenly the Dragon roared causing the ceiling above to bridge to collapse destroying the said bridge.

          Hadvar made some comment about no way back when I jumped down onto the rubble and slide into a side passage that was hidden by the now destroyed bridge. I grabbed the loot lying about then followed the small stream out into the cavern where Hadvar was.

           “Do you have to do that?” He asks me. I just shrugged in response.

           We continued on through the tunnels, I was grabbing things along the way and Hadvar was doing his thing. We entered a cavern filled with some decently sized spiders. I would rather face a horde of dragons and the legion of the undead than fight spiders. Nevertheless, I am a warrior not some frightened child who needs another to hold her hand. So, I quickly slaughtered the spiders before Hadvar even had a chance to fight. I, of course, looted the place.

            Hadvar was by exit when he said “Giant spiders, what’s next? Giant snakes?”

            I replied “I would prefer the Giant snakes.”

            We continued on into the next cavern when Hadvar stopped me. He squatted down in front of me, motioning for me to follow suit.  

            Hadvar whispered to me “See that bear over there, I’d rather not tangle with her right now but I’ll follow your lead. Here’s a bow and some arrows if you want to try to take her on instead of sneaking pass.”

            I coated one of the arrows with venom from the spiders earlier. I notched the arrow and let it fly. My aim was true; the arrow hit the bear taking her down with one shot.

            Hadvar looked impressed, “Not much of the sneaking type, are you?”

            I reply making my way over to the bear, “Only when I want to be.”

            After I was finished with the bear, we continue on through the cave tunnels. We passed a few piles of animal bones, clear signs that the bear had been living here for a while. The tunnel started to descend and a breeze started to blow. We were finally close to an exit.

            Hadvar exclaimed with relief “Finally, I thought we were never going to make it out”

            We step out into the sunlight on a snowy mountainside. Then we heard the roar of that Dragon. Hadvar motioned over to some bushes and hid. I just stood there staring the beast down. Without it’s interference I would have lost my head but on the other hand this civil war just got worse. Which is going to be a big problem in the near future that I’m probably going to have to solve. Hadvar came over to me just standing there staring at where the Dragon use to be.

            “We probably ought to split up. I’m going to head to Riverwood and lay low with my uncle. I’ll let him know about you, if you head that way I’m sure he’ll help you out. Also, you should think about joining the Legion. I know you didn’t have the best introduction to the Legion but we could use folk like you. The Empire is the best hope for Skyrim and the best chance at fighting the Thalmor.”

            He then ran off towards Riverwood, leaving me with my thoughts.


	3. Getting (Re)started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumsara has escaped Helgan. Her and Hadvar go their separate ways, he to Riverwood and she to her impromptu base. Before they split, Hadvar suggested she go to Riverwood and talk to his uncle.

 

 

                Going to Riverwood didn’t seem like a bad idea, but I needed to get my gear first. I took off in the direction of Falkreath. There was an old tower by Lake Ilinalta I had been using as an impromptu base. Hopefully, bandits won’t have taken up residence there. While I made my way back home to my base, I began to ponder the day’s events once more. Why were dragons back in Skyrim and why now? Who was that black Dragon? There must be some way to learn more about them.

            I’ve always enjoyed Falkreath’s dense forest. They reminded me of my time spent in Valenwood fighting the Thalmor. Except in Valenwood, the trees were much taller, and some were even able to move. Of course, thinking about Valenwood led me to think about my old home, The Summerset Isles. I miss my family, especially my little sister, Cortana. I personally hadn’t been keeping tabs on my family for many reasons, the biggest one is probably because I’d be too emotional about it and I don’t handle my emotions well. I really miss being at the heart of the Rebellion. I wonder how they’re fairing. 

            The sun was starting to set by the time I got close to my impromptu base. It was a small watchtower that was starting to fall apart. It sat on the outskirts of Falkreath which was ideal. It meant less travelers and prying eyes; the last thing I need is a close-minded native thinking I’m a Thalmor spy. After the day’s events, I was glad to see my base. I could finally get some rest, but fate had other plans for me. As I got closer, I could see there were lights coming from my tower. I had been gone for only three days and someone had moved into my base and made themselves comfy, _great._

I got into a crouch and drew my sword, I started my slow approach to my tower. I shouldn’t have to sneak into my own base, but here we are. I climbed some rubble that was next to the stairs and peered into the small window. I couldn’t see anyone in there, which meant they were probably up the stairs, but my stuff seemed mostly untouched. I climbed up onto the stairs and slipped through the doorway into the main floor. I glanced over the room for any hints to what kind of enemy I’m up against. There weren’t any of the obvious signs of bandits, so that cleared that option. There were some shovels propped up on the wall with some dirt on them. On the table there were some alchemical ingredients. So, I’m probably dealing with a mage.

Still crouching, I crept towards the spiral stairs and towards this new adversary. I began my climb, keeping close to the outside of the stairs with my back facing the wall. As I ascended I began to feel that slight buzz in the air from magic being used. I near the top of the stairs and stop. Where I had stopped I had just my head poking out so I could see. On the old offering table there was a dead Khajiit, which was a bit unsettling, and a tent set up to the side. In front of the offering table was the mage clearly engrossed with a spell book. Looks like I’m fighting a necromancer.

I finished climbing the last bit of stairs and started sneaking up behind him. Making sure to keep my breath steady and my steps quiet. I get up behind the mage and stand up. I reach out and cover his mouth and slide my sword into his back and through his ribcage.

A clean kill. Now to get rid of the bodies.

I grab whatever is of value on both bodies. Then I proceeded to wrap the now dead necromancer in one of his sleeping bags. After wrapping him up, I began half-dragging half-carrying the necromancer down the stairs and out my tower. After I finally got him out of the tower and on small grassy area in front of the tower I went back for the Khajiit. Using the other bedroll, I wrapped up the necromancer’s victim and proceeded to bring the Khajiit to the same grassy area I put the necromancer.

Lucky for me, necromancers tend to have a few shovels wherever they go, I have _absolutely no idea_ why. I went back into the tower to grab a shovel and a torch, after all it’s no fun to dig a grave in complete darkness. I grab the stuff I needed and went back outside to start digging. After setting the torch in the ground near where I was going to dig, I got started on the Khajiit’s grave. After about an hour of digging, I had a sufficient sized grave. I put the Khajiit in it as carefully as I could. Once the body was situated, I began to cover it with dirt. It took about half an hour to cover the Khajiit’s grave. Now, for the necromancer. I spent the next two hours digging his grave and covering the dead mage with dirt. Once I had their graves complete. I put some small stones at their heads.

Finally, with that done, I could get the rest I desperately needed, and I did. I awoke late in the morning the next day. Time to gather my things. I dust the sleep from my eyes as I walk over to the stair wall. I had hollowed out a spot behind one of the bricks to keep important documents and my journal in. It was the 5th brick from the bottom marked with a small leaf in the bottom right corner. I pulled the brick out and inside were my papers. That was a relief, if the wrong people aka the Thalmor had gotten their hands on these, the Rebellion would be short-lived. Now to open my chest. I had slid a locked chest under the table on the left side of the room. I could tell but the scorch marks on the chest and the pile of broken lockpicks someone attempted to open it, but my magic lock was too strong. I waved my hand over the lock and muttered the release incantation. It popped right open. Inside, my gear sat unharmed. I grabbed my armor and weapons and put them on.

It felt good to be back in armor that actually fit me. My sword felt right in my hand. It was a birthday gift from my father, gifted to me on my 33rd birthday. The sword was made of refined malachite and the hilt was corundum lined with gold. On the pommel there was a small inscription in Aldmeri that said “A fine warrior needs a fine sword”. A last bit of wisdom from my father which I treasure. My armor was traditional elven made of a combination of quicksilver and refined moonstone. It had a few improvements made by some of the Bosmer in Valenwood. They enchanted it to be quieter and lighter. They also added carvings relating to my life across it. The Bosmer mostly improved my armor because they were tired of all the noise I supposedly made in it.

Now that I had my actual gear and supplies, I could set out for Riverwood. Once I’m there, I should find Hadvar’s uncle; although I have no idea who he is.


End file.
